Just One Of Those Days
by Misery Monkie
Summary: Guys should know how it feels for a girl on the time of the month. Featuring: Christian, Jericho, Hurricane, Goldust, and Kurt Angle.


I wrote this when it was that time… lolz. 

****

Just One Of Those Days  
© MiSERY  
Song: Break Stuff (Limp Bizkit)  
Disclaimer: Hi, I'm Stephanie McMahon! *pssh* Riiiiiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhttt!  
Dedicated to: .... All the girls that hate the time of the month. This is all for you!

Featuring: Jason Reso (Christian)

Chris Irvine (Jericho)

Shane Helms (Hurricane)

Dustin Runnels (Goldust)

Kurt Angle

And I'm making up the names of their mothers.  
_Summary: Guys should know how girls feel when it's the time of the month... *grins*_

it's just one of those days  
when you don't wanna wake up  
everything is fucked  
everybody sucks  
  
"Ugh, leave me alone," the groggy voice whined, and covered his head with the pillow he had been sleeping on.  
  
"No, really... you need to get up!" the person grabbed the pillow and threw it to the floor. "You made a mess!" he continued to talk as he pulled the covers off his friend.  
  
"Jay, go away!" he waved his arm at Jason to get him to leave.  
  
"Chris! I'm serious! Open your eyes and look at the bed!"  
  
Chris sighed. He sat up from his bed... he didn't feel so good. _Cramps_? He thought. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. He dropped his hands to the sheets and felt something wet. Chris opened his eyes and looked down. BLOOD!?  
  
"HOLY MONKEY!" he yelled. Chris jumped off his bed. His boxers had been stained too. "JASON??"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
"My dick!" Chris ran to the bathroom, or tried to run. His legs hurt, his stomach ached, and he really needed to pee! He went to the toilet and peed his little heart out. He watched, as his pee was blood....  
  
Chris would have fell on the floor if Jason hadn't caught him.  
  
— —  
  
Chris showered—many times. The blood continued to flood outta his penis and onto his many boxers. "Why am I bleeding? Why all of sudden do I just want lay down and stuff myself with food? Why do I feel so weak?"  
  
The guys didn't know what to say. They didn't know what to do. They thought about taking him to the hospital... but Chris said no.  
  
"Ya know what this reminds of me of?" Jason said.  
  
"What?" Chris narrowed his eyes. He felt angry and wanted to rebel.  
  
"Victoria and her monthly 'enemy'. Chris... somehow you have a period."  
  
"Ooooohhh..." Chris fainted.  
  
_— —  
  
you don't really know why  
but you wanna justify  
rippin' someone's head off  
  
_When Chris came to, he felt the sudden rush to pee again. He ran to the bathroom and peed. The more he peed.. The more the blood came. He heard the guys talking. "Go away! I don't wanna see you frickin' pissants! You only bring me bad news!" He grabbed a little of toilet paper, padded his wong, and flushed. Before he left the bathroom, he thought of the things that were under the sink. _They won't mind_, he thought. He had maxie pads under the sink. The diva girls came a lot to the house and when they needed they had protection.  
  
"Now, how do they work?" he asked himself when he took one maxie pad out.  
  
— —  
  
The guys felt concern over Chris, so they called the only girls they could think of. _Their mothers_.  
  
— —  
  
After many tries Kitty, Penny, Poopsie, Buffy and lastly Chris' mother Cookie came to the house. "I'm fine Mom!"  
  
"You have a period, Chris. I have to be worried. You might turn up pregnant one day and where would that leave me?"  
  
"You'd be a grandmother," He managed a smile.  
  
His mother gave him a stern look. "Chris..."  
  
"OK! OK!" Chris sat down, uncomfortably. That pad was making his dick hurt. Maybe he put it wrong?  
  
"When did you notice this?" Kitty, Kurt's mother asked.  
  
"When I felt something wet on my bed," he replied.  
  
The women continued to ask questions when there was nothing left to answer. "Chris, you are one fucked up woman!" Shane laughed. Mrs. Helms came up behind him and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Show your respect boy! Maybe, you would turn out the same!"  
  
Shane's face was mortified. "Momma, NO!"  
  
— —  
  
_no human contact  
and if you interact  
your life is on contract  
your best bet is to just stay away motherfucker  
its just one of those days  
_  
The next morning, there was a girlie man yelling. "CHRIS DID THIS TO ME!!" Shane cried. But not only because he had a period but because it hurt so much down there.  
  
Shane didn't stop crying the whole day. He had to pee every two minutes and he was tired of walking back and forth. Therefore, him and Chris made beds in the bathroom. Dustin and Kurt brought the huge 40-inch screen TV to the bathroom and a small refrigerator. The three remaining guys feared they would be next.  
  
As expected, the third man to bleed was Jason. He wasn't like Shane who cried so much. He wasn't like Chris who snapped at everyone. But the same guy with more of an appetite for food.  
  
Dustin prepared for his turn. He just started to sleep in the bathroom with the three.  
  
_its just one of those days  
feelin' like a freight train  
first one to complain  
leaves with the blood stain_  
  
"I'm bleeding!" Dustin yelled a couple days later. Chris was off his 'period' and gladly promised to never make fun of women and their monthly routine.  
  
Shane still had his. But he stopped crying on the fourth day. Jason, on his third day slept. Dustin, on the first day was somehow excited and *almost* jumped for joy until the first cramp hit his spot and he wailed.  
  
Kurt somehow never got a period and the guys wanted to know why.  
  
"You little bitch... how the hell did you away from this torture?" Dustin spat out.  
  
"Well, I figured out a long time ago that the pills you guys were taking weren't vitamins at all... but hormones for women.. so they can get periods..."  
  
_damn right i'm a maniac  
you better watch your back  
cause I'm fuckin up your program  
  
and then your stuck up  
you just locked up  
next in line to get fucked up  
your best bet is to just stay away mother fucker  
_  
  
"You better pray to God, Angle that we don't kill you!" Kurt ran out of the house when pissed off hormono guys chased him with weapons.  
  
Chris stayed behind. He threw those pills away. Why did he ever listen to Stephanie? Her damn dumb ass gave him the wrong pills!  
_  
its just one of those days  
  
  
  
_FEEDBACK!


End file.
